Some stationary power plants and some vehicles may include an engine that is powered by one or more fuel sources to generate mechanical energy. Mechanical energy may be converted to electrical energy that is used to power traction motors and other components and systems of the vehicle. During use, some of the engine parts might wear, warp, or degrade. This may affect their performance over time. It may be desirable to have a system that accounts for such changes over time to maintain or improve performance.